


New Findings

by murdcok



Category: Marvel
Genre: Autistic Clint Barton, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, it isn’t explicitly stated but....he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdcok/pseuds/murdcok
Summary: “I figured I might as well add to your collection,” Bucky said, smiling up at Clint. His smile faltered, though, when he saw the confused look on Clint’s face. “It’s- it’s purple. Do you not like it?”“No!” Clint exclaimed “No, no, it’s nice, but, Buck... This isn’t purple.”





	New Findings

“Happy birthday, Clint,” Bucky said while handing him the slim box in his hands. 

Clint smiled and blushed lightly— no matter how many times people give him birthday presents, he’s still not used to it. He doesn’t think he ever will be. 

Clint accepted the box and admired it. “It’s— that’s how we used to wrap presents,” Bucky stated, pointing at the gray newspapers surrounding the box. “I tried to find nicer articles, you know, not ones about the president like, starting a nuclear war. Hopefully they’re nice enough.” 

“It’s beautiful, Buck, and very sentimental. I love it,” Clint replied with a large smile all over his face. It was a small gesture, sure, but Clint knew that relating to the past was important for Bucky. 

Undoing the knot in the twine-esque string which held a small card that read _To Clint, With love from Bucky_ , Clint began to lightly unwrap the paper. A thin white box was all that inside, the next obstacle for Clint to unravel. Clint opened the box, looking down at a sweater; it looked soft and comfortable but—

“I figured I might as well add to your collection,” Bucky said, smiling up at Clint. His smile faltered, though, when he saw the confused look on Clint’s face. “It’s- it’s purple. Do you not like it?”

“No!” Clint exclaimed “No, no, it’s nice, but, Buck... This isn’t purple.”

“What?” Bucky replied, lifting the sweater out of its container. “This is definitely purple.” 

“Bucky...” Clint sighed, his expression changing, from one of confusion to something of akin to empathy. “Are you colorblind?” 

“What? No, I’m not— I’m not colorblind. I’d know if I was colorblind,” Bucky grabbed the sweater and stood up, making his way for Clint’s bedroom. Clint followed and saw Bucky opening his dresser and holding the sweater next to an array of purple shirts. “Clint, these are the same exact color,” He said, picking up a t-shirt of a deep violet next to the vibrant blue of the sweater. 

Clint didn’t mean to laugh, truly, but the seriousness in Bucky’s face in response to something he was so _wrong_ about was hard not to laugh at. “Bucky, dear, these are not the same. Not at all,” Clint replied, walking over to Bucky and resting a hand on his shoulder in sympathy. 

Bucky, being the stubborn asshole he was, grabbed the t-shirt and sweater and went for the elevator. “These aren’t the same, and I’m getting the team to prove it,” he stated. Clint laughed again at the serious look on Bucky’s face about a _sweater._

“Babe, please, it’s just a sweater. I’ll wear it, here,” Clint said, taking the sweater from Bucky’s hand. He took his shirt off and tossed it on the floor, putting on the very blue sweater. “See? I love it. It’s comfy and it smells nice, and I love it.” 

Bucky’s expression softened and he laughed. “I know you won’t wear it,” he replied, not in a way that he was looking for condolence, but in a way that he knew Clint, and he did, and he knew he wouldn’t wear it because it wasn’t purple. 

“Yeah, okay, you’re right, I won’t. But I’m keeping it,” Clint grabbed Bucky’s arm and pulled him in for a hug. “Thank you, Buck.”


End file.
